The Victors' Daughter
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: Haii Guys Me And II Katniss II xo Are Collaborating On 'The Victors' Daughter', Which Is Mainly About Katniss Everdeen And Peeta Mellark's Daughter, Jazlyn Mellark. What Happens What Jazlyn Mellark And Her BFFs, Macy Emmons and Samyu Rajeev All Become Part Of The Hunger Games? The Story Is All In Jazlyn Mellark's P.O.V.
1. There's A Boy!

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo And II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

Hello. My name's Jazlyn Mellark, I'm the victors' daughter. Yes, the victors who made a change to our country. I don't agree at all! I mean, who the heck is crazy enough to go into a game where you either die or live just for other people's entertainment! I'm very lucky that my parents made it out alive. And I'm also very lucky that they didn't get injured too badly in the games. Who is crazy enough to create these games, where innocent people have to fight each other until death?!

~In The Capitol~

I walked down stairs as my mother yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks." I said, as I heard my iPhone ring with a text alert, here's what it said:

**Text From; Macy  
Text To; Jazlyn**

Happy Birthday! :))

**Text From; Samyu**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

Happy Birthday! ;))

I quickly texted back:

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Macy, Samyu**

Thanks! :)

As I walked into the kitchen to see my dad cooking. It smelled so good, that before I realized it, my mouth was watering. He was baking my birthday cake and it was almost done. He just needed to decorate it, I watched as my dad wrote on the cake:

_Happy Birthday, Jazlyn!_

He also added candles and edible flowers to the cake around the words. Then, the doorbell rang. My mom went to answer it and she called me, "Jazlyn! Come over here!" As I rushed over, "Your friends are here." It was Samyu and Macy!

"OMG! You guys made it!"

"Of course, we wouldn't let you celebrate your birthday all alone!" Macy said.

*We All Head Up To My Room*

"Guys! Guess What?!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" They asked in excitement.

"THERE'S A GUY!" I Squeal.

Then we all squeal. And saying, "There's a guy!" Over and over again, until we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Your Mother." She replied.

"Oh, come in!" I yelled at the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all ok. I heard yelling that there was a guy...?" She questions us.

"OMG, did you hear everything we were saying-well, yelling?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I heard you yell 'THERE'S A GUY!' Like for 5 minutes." She said staring at us.

"Ohh...Um..You See-" I started to say, but she interrupted me, "You know very well that your father doesn't want you to date anyone yet." My mom says strictly.

"Ughh...Do we _have to _talk about that today?" I whine.

A/N:Sorry For Short Chapter.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Talk

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo And II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

"We will talk about this when your father gets home." My mother says before slamming the door on her way out.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I should've been more quiet when I said it." Macy says, apologetically.

"What do you think your dad will do to you?" Samyu asks, full of concern.

"Well...Probably a lecture on how I shouldn't date guys at my age, if they break my heart I'll cry, and blah-blah-blah!" I reply sarcastically.

~3 Hours Later~

~When Dad Gets Home~

I was alone in my bedroom by now, my friends had to go home and we were going to meet at the mall later to do so shopping. OMG! I heard my dad's footsteps getting louder, "Here comes the talk..." I think to myself. I quickly closed and locked the door to my room. I heard my mom talking to my dad in the hallway, oh no! She didn't! She did, she told my dad. As I heard keys jingling, I watched as my door opened, "Oh Shit!" I cursed to myself, I forgot they had keys! My dad signaled me to sit down, and I did, trying to avoid whatever look he was giving me. Then suddenly, without even thinking the words rushed out of me, "Soo...?" I asked.

"You know the rules! No dating until your 16!" My dad exclaimed furiously.

"OhMyGosh! I know that already!" I yelled, standing up, what does he think I am a little helpless baby?

Suddenly my mom comes into the room, grabs me by the shoulders and makes me sit back down. She looked me in the eyes and said, " I don't want to see you or hear you kiss anyone, on the mouth, if I ever hear of you and a boy kissing before you are 16, you will be in big trouble, young lady!" My mom said, at first I was hoping she was just kidding, but when I looked at her, I knew she was being serious. I didn't like where this was going, I didn't like it at all. My parents left after awhile, leaving me, again, in my room alone.

A/N: Ss, Short Chapter Again

To Be Continued...


	3. Shopping And The Reapings

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo And II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

"Okaiii." I say to my parents, the next morning, I won't date guys 'til I'm 16." I say

"Ahem.." My mom said.  
"Or kiss one..." I said.  
"Good."

I suddenly noticed it was already 5! OMG! The mall! I quickly got dressed in a faded pink shirt, a white skirt, and converse. I walked downstairs to see my parents making out, normally I'd walk around them, but they were blocking my path.  
"Umm...Excuse me...?" I asked.

"I'm going to the mall with my friends, is that okaiii?" I asked them after I finally got their attention.

"Yes, of course it is." My mom said.

As I walked out the front door, my dad yelled, "Answer the phone if we call you!"

I did my best to yell, "Okaiii!" Before slamming the door behind me, and walking block by block 'til I reached the mall, about ½ hour later. When I arrive at the entrance, Samyu and Macy both greet me with hugs. Suddenly I see Macy's brother, he had grown up already! He said, "Hi." To both me and Samyu. He informed us of the reaping, taking place on Thursday, which was tomorrow. I hated the reapings, more than anything! I was just worried I'd get picked, and if my BFFs got picked. It would be the worst nightmare, I couldn't imagine life without them, I probably wouldn't survive for more than a day without them.

We went into our favorite boutique, and shopped until we each had 4 shopping bags in each arm. When I got home I saw my mom with a worried look.

Without thinking I asked her, "Mom is everything okaiii?"

"Yes, why?" She said.

I wasn't convinced, " Is it because of the reapings tomorrow?"

"REAPINGS?! WHAT REAPINGS? THERE'S REAPINGs TOMORROW?!" My mom screamed.

"Umm..Yes, I thought you knew...?" I said and sorta asked.

When she didn't respond I asked, "So...Mom, where are we going to?"

"I don't think you'll get picked as a victor, so don't worry." My mom said, trying to reassure me.

"I think it's about time for you to go to bed." My dad said to me.

"Okaiii." I say, as I head to my room and change into my P.J.s and go to bed, before I fell asleep my parents kissed me on the forehead.

*!0 Hours Pass*

I started to get worried because the reapings was about to happen! It was exactly 9:30, the reapings will now begin. For some weird reason they decided to announce all the districts together this year.

"Welcome, to the 76th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie said into the speaker, "As usual, ladies first."

I gasp as I heard Macy's name being called, she was with some guy name Marcos. When District 2 was being called I was in total shock, both my BFFs were going to be in the Hunger Games! She was with some other guy named Dustin.

District 3: Brigiite and Joseluis

District 4: Amy and Greg

District 5: Jacqueline and Jose

District 6: Samantha and Juna

District 7: Denise and Oscar

District 8: Crystal and Luis

District 9: Kayla and Christopher

District 10: Natalie and Niall

District 11: Paola and Bryan

District 12: Jazlyn and Josh

Everyone gasped, because I was the victors' daughter, and it was very unusual that the Family of Mellark or Everdeen would be selected. I was just like my mom, skilled in archery, but I was still in training. I just cant believe my BFFs got picked!

"So...Josh, what is your skill?" My mom asks.

"I'm good with knives." He said.

"Ok. If you can't find any bows and arrows or knives, just grab the nearest thing, and run into the woods." My mom told us.

My parents expression looked scared, but they told me, "You are brave enough to face them."

Then my mom said, "You have to pretend to be in love."

"WHAT THE HECK?! You just said no dating 'til I was 16!" I yell.

"Just pretend it doesn't have to be real, you just have to convince them that you are in love." My dad said.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Interviews And Training

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo and II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

Me and Josh had separate rooms, he just surprised me by saying, "Do we have to pretend to be in love?"

"Well, yes of course...But just for the cameras." I said.

We both go back to our own rooms. I couldn't fall asleep though, no matter how much I tried, so I just walked around and around my room. Finally after about ½ hour of pacing I decide to go to bed, this time I actually fell asleep. But I woke up very early in the morning because Effie makes us wake up early so that we can train.

I walked into the living room to see my mom and dad already at the table eating breakfast, I sat down and was soon accompanied by Josh, who sat down next to me.

Today was the interviews, I knew because my mom gave me a lecture about pretending to be in love with Josh through the whole thing, in case they set up secret cameras, Effie telling me to put on a good show for everyone, and Cinna getting a dress, that was beautifully decorated with the base color of black, a gold trim, gold ribbon, and gold sequins, the dress had cami straps, and I loved the dress! It was so cute! As they say Jazlyn Mellark, I walked on the stage, did the interview and went backstage to find Macy and Samyu waiting for me.

"Do you need anything?" They asked me.

"Do you want to all team up and meet up somewhere?" I asked them, hopefully I'd be with my BFFs during the most scariest moments of my life.

"Sure." They said, and walked away.

I must have fallen asleep on the train because Effie woke me up, again -_-.

"WAKE UP! TODAY'S A BIG DAY!" I tell myself, as I lazily got out of bed, showered, changed into fresh clothes and went to see what we were eating this morning, I saw my parents already at the table, as usual, and I suddenly remembered! Today was the day for the trainings!

They made me wear this really tight outfit for training. The first was archery, Josh just told me to aim for the middle, I figured he did pretty well considering her came out all happy with a smile. I was next, I shot an arrow and missed the target, as I took a deep breath, I aimed again, this time I got the target!

I suddenly noticed no one was paying attention to me, so when they go tout the roasted pig, I grabbed an arrow and aimed for the apple in its mouth, and I shot it perfectly, now pinned to the wall by my arrow was the apple!

We go to the living room to see the scores. First up was Macy, she got an 8, meanwhile her partner, Marcos, got a 5.

District 2: Samyu with the score of 7, and Dustin with 6

District 3: Brigiite with the score of 5 and Joseluis with 3

District 4: Amy with the score of 2 and Greg with the score of 9

District 5: Jacqueline with the score of 4 and Jose with the score of 1 :o

District 6: Samantha with the score of 5, Juna with the score of 6

District 7: Denise with the score of 9, Oscar with the score of 8

District 8: Crystal with the score of 3 and Luis with an 8

District 9: Kayla with the score of 5, Christopher with the score of 2

District 10: Natalie with the score of 4, Niall with 2

District 11: Paola with the score of 2, Bryan with the score of...OMG! he got 0

District 12: For this one let's reverse the order, Josh with the score of 10, but not as amazing as Jazlyn with the score of 13!

"OMG!" Effie screams towards us.

To Be Continued...


	5. Let The Games Begin!

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo and II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

I was so worried, tomorrow the games regarding life or death will begin. I don't know, but maybe tomorrow's my last day on Earth. I couldn't fall asleep again, and started pacing around, but this time after 10 minutes, I was tired, as I laid down, one moment I was awake, the next I was fast asleep. I didn't sleep long though. I walk into the living room for breakfast, just like the daily routine. Afterwards I go to my room and put on my outfit for the games, my mom interrupted me by walking in and placing the mockingjay pin on my uniform.

"As long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you." She told me, she gave me a hug, and left.

A while after she left, Haymitch walked in, and I asked him, "So, Haymitch, any last words of advice?"

"Stay alive." He said.

Okaiii...Not the best advice but at least I know he wants me alive.

I hug my parents before I walk into my room and go into the tube, which lead me onto a pedestal, as it rose up, I saw the machine with the countdown from 30 seconds. I see Macy and Samyu both to my left, with worried looks.

The countdown was almost to 0...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

As soon as the life/death games began, I wait for a second or two, making sure no one was near the bag, as I rushed over grabbed the bag and ran into the woods, just like my mother had told me to.

"Oh Shit!" I Scream as I feel a tap on my shoulder, before fully turning around, I grab my arrow and bow and was about to aim at the person, until I heard a familiar voice... Macy's...

"Dude, Chill, Its Just Me." Macy said.

As I see her, I drop my arrow and bow to hug her, after we break apart I grasp the bow and arrow tightly, in case of enemies.

"Ohh...It's just you, come on. I found Samyu and Josh." I say, "They are here so are Dustin and Marcos."

It was time to sleep, we were scared so Marcos said he wanted to be on look-out. I was woken by the sound of lightning, I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find Marcos anywhere.

We looked everywhere for him, we finally found him, but he had a knife stabbed into his chest. Brigiite had come with us, but we found her making out with Dustin, and we suddenly realized, she was the one who killed Marcos.

"You Killed Marcos!" I yell at her

"And now, I'll kill Dustin!" She said

She killed Dustin, as he fell to the ground, we saw Brigiite run away into the woods. He has no pulse! He was dead. Natalie, Luis, Crystal, Niall, Paola, Bryan, Jacqueline, Jose, Samantha, Juna, Amy, and Greg were also dead. The only survivors left were: Me, Josh, Samyu, Macy, Joseluis, and Brigiite-Well, Brigiite won't be alive for long. Me and Brigiite came face to face with each other, as I shot an arrow at her, Samyu killed Joseluis. We were the only ones left now, Josh got stabbed in the knee, but he never bothered to tell us he was hurt. Turns out Christopher and Kayla were still alive, they are looking for us, probably to kill! They will try to kill one of us, weather it was me, Macy, Samyu, Or even Josh!

To Be Continued...


	6. Friends Get Caught By Capitol

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo and II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

I was so worried for them. It was already getting dark and we were all starving by now.

"I found some berries!" Samyu yells, heading toward us.

"Wait!" I yell.

I quickly stop her she was about to eat them but I stop her.

"These are poison berries." I say, "Do not eat them if you eat them you can die instantly."

It was getting foggy outside but there was something that didn't feel right about the fog. I quickly get my arm and stretch it out and wait for the fog to come.

"OWWWW!" I yelled, I was suddenly aware of what it was, "POISONOUS FOG!" I yell suddenly we all start running away from the fog. I couldn't keep running we have ran like for 5 miles and the fog is still coming after us.

Suddenly I hear like someone falls down it was Macy! I quickly get her and we all run back.

Josh's leg was doing so much better because I got the correct medicine for his leg he was running and that meant his leg got better. Which I am very happy for because now is the time to run!

Suddenly we all fall down we all start rolling down a really big hill!

I just stay there without even caring if the fog got to me but I suddenly see something so weird the fog went back up instead of following all of us which I am quite happy it didn't keep on going towards us.

We finally all unite again when they announce Christopher was dead that meant Kayla was still alive. Which means she might team up with us or she might be looking for us but to kill us.

I am startled by footsteps I hear I quickly grab my bow and arrow and aim it right at her. But it took me by surprise it was Kayla.

Can we team up?

Sure you can come with me I have Josh, Samyu, and Macy.

"Welcome." They all said, "We are the only survivors left."

"You know something." Kayla says.

"What?" I answer without even thinking about it.

"This is about winning. So I must as well kill you." She was going to kill me, but suddenly she falls to the floor, and as I see Samyu with my bow and arrow she had shoot Kayla with.

Which means me, Samyu, Macy, and Josh are the only ones left.

**To be continued...**


	7. The Dance With A Boy

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo and II Katniss II xo**

**Copyright©2014**

I quickly go and hug Samyu. She saved my life from being killed by Kayla, which was very nice of her.

I quickly noticed something there is no such thing as remember who the real enemy is, the real enemy is The Capitol.

I quickly grab my bow and arrow without thinking about it and shoot an arrow to the sky when everything blanks out.

I suddenly wake up in a white room and when I turn around my mom and dad are next to me.

"0MG! Your finally awake." My mom says.

"What?" I ask, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital..." She tells me.

"WHAT!? What happened to distrcit 12, Samyu Macy, and Josh?!" I ask in alarm.

"District 12 doesn't exist." My mom tells me.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I'm not getting a good feeling about this at all.

"What happened to District 12 and my friends?" I asked her.

"You destroyed District 12..." says my mom

"WHAT?!" I destroyed my district?

"And your friends got caught by the capitol. So they took them to the capitol." She continued.

"WHAT?! MY FRIENDS!" I scream. This couldn't be happening, I can't be the reason they might die.

"When are we getting out of here?" I ask.

"Right now." Dad says walking into the room.

I was asking that because I have a plan to save my friends.

As I get out of the bed I was in my mom tells my dad to get out so he does.

"Let's get you pretty" She says.

I just changed and left the room without even thinking, so I left.

We got home and I just went and texted Alex, he was a guy in my class.

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

How come you didn't go to school txt from Alex.

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Alex**

Because I was in the games.

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

What?!

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Alex**

Yeah. And Samyu, Macy, and Josh got caught by the I need your help because we are going to save them.

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

Okay. But when?

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Alex**

Tommarow.

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

Okay but are we going to the capitol or...?

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Alex**

Yes the capitol has them.

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

Okay see you tomorrow.

I see my parents and ask them if I can go to a party a school dance tomorrow.

"Sure." My mom says, agreeing.

The thing about the dance was actually true. We are having a school dance but the whole point is so I can go to the capitol at that time. So maybe they won't notice I went off to go save my only friends from school. Which I loved them very much(as friends).

I had a shift at the bakery and dad was already there. I had to go about an hour ago.

I arrive to the bakery as I see my dad.

"Your late." My dad says, staring at me with the 'You better tell me why your late' look.

"I know I am." I say.

"What's your excuse today?" My dad asks.

"Ummm I-I-I forgot to do the dishes." I said, I stink at lying, he can see right through me. :/

"Good one but not falling for it." He says.

I go off to the cashier. Cause that's my job.

"I finally finish my shift!" I yell.

"Tell your mom I'll be home in like half an hour." My dad yells as I rush out the door.

"Okay!" I yell back.

I get home and tell my mom what dad wanted me to tell her, I go into my room and lock the door. I see my dress hanging on my door. I am ready for this red carpet I tell my mom joking. She laughs with me.I hear my dads footsteps I'm guessing he's home. As he opens the door I feel a little weird. They don't have any idea that I'm going to the dance with a boy.

Without even thinking I ask," Mom, Dad can I go to the dance with a boy?"

"NO!" They say-well yell...At the same time.

"Umm...Okay, but I'm still going." I tell them.

We know you are and you know what's going to happen if we find out you are going to the dance with a boy.

"Umm... I-I-I-Uhh...Okay." I say.

"Are you hiding anything from us?" My mom asks, suspiciously.

"No why?" I say, trying my best to make the lie pass.

"Because you sound like your scared." My dad said, observing my face. Was it that obvious?

"Oh because a guy asked me to the dance I'm just too scared to say no I mean I'm afraid to break his feelings." I said.

"Just tell him the nice way" She says.

"Okaii." I tell them

"I'm still going to the dance with him", I say to myself in my mind. Hope plan doesn't back fire...

**To be continued...**


	8. Getting Busted

**The Victors' Daughter**

**By: IIMackieII xo and II Katniss II xo**

**Copyrigth©2014**

I am very happy that they don't know about me going to the dance with a boy. And that I'm going to go save my friends from being tortured by the capitol.

I was down stairs washing the dishes when my dad says, "You young lady should go to bed tomorrow it's your school dance."

"Okay, fine. I'll go to sleep." I said.

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Alex**

Can we go to the capitol some other time?

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

Sure but why change your mind?

**Text From; Jazlyn**

**Text To; Alex**

Because I need to have the plan ready if not it well backfire.

**Text From; Alex**

**Text To; Jazlyn**

Okay. I get it.

*10 Hours Pass*

The dance wasn't until tonight, there was no school today since they wanted everybody to look nice at 6:00 P.M.

The time went by fast it was already 5:00 P.M. I tried getting ready and curled my hair. It took forever but finally finished it was already 5:40.

So I told my parents I was already leaving.

They told me to be back by 1:00 A.M. the party ended at 2:00 A.M.

I just agreed with them and didn't say anything I just yelled out a "BYE BE BACK LATER!"

I'm finally there and I see Alex standing looking at the clock

"Haii." I say

"Your finally here." He says.

We spent the whole hours dancing by the time we look at our watches it is already 1:55 A.M.

I didn't even care if I was supposed to be home at 1:00 A.M.

But suddenly me and Alex Kiss.

And that's when my dad walks right in the door seeing that we were both kissing.

"Ummmm...I-I-" I stutter.

"Noo I's or but's. You were supposed to be home an hour ago." Says my dad, grabbing my arm. He gets me by the arm and drags me to the car.

The whole ride home we don't talk not even a little single thing he was giving me the silent treatment. We finally got home nothing good awaits for all.

As I walk into the house I just go upstairs .

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" Yelled my dad. I just ignored it, I didn't really care.

"DONT MAKE ME GO GET YOU!" He yells back.

I just kept ignoring it as I said I didn't care and mom must be downstairs with him because I heard talking him and her only.

I heard heavy footsteps he wasn't lying this time.

He took my arm and I found myself yelling "LET GO!" BECAUSE HE WAS DEFINANTLY HURTING MY ARM!

He still didn't care he kept going.

"WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT KISSING SOMEBODY?! You are defiantly going to get grounded!" He yells into my face, "Extra hours at the bakery as well!" Adding the extra chores.

I just said an okaii but I got an idea I'm going to run away to Alex's house I need to save my friends.

**To be continued...**


End file.
